Something
by kushtea
Summary: Following from 2x09 Katerina, one week after Jeremy and Bonnie's first date at the Grill was interrupted by Luka. Jeremy and Bonnie drabble: they are both trying to deny their feelings, but something between them won't let go.
1. Something Borrowed

**Chapter 1 of my Jeremy/Bonnie drabble following on from 2x09 Katerina, review if you like, would love to hear what you think :')**

Something borrowed

Bonnie sipped quietly on her Lemonade, hoping not to slurp too loudly and embarrass herself- especially when she was sitting alone. She tucked a brown curl behind her ear, finished her drink and smiled politely as Luka arrived with a menu- chicken Ceaser salad with a side of fries, Bonnie had the same meal every time she ate at the Grill. But she didn't say. She followed general procedure- pause, scan finger across the page, turn it over, turn back, and then pick a dish off the page. Luka smirked softly, as if her thoughts had been his all along- and with a blush, Bonnie remembered that he probably had, after all, he was just like her.

"You come here a lot, don't you", he smiled, and Bonnie relished the sight of his brown eyes wrinkling, lighting up his entire face.

She nodded, returning the smile, "It's like home".

He thumbed the rim of his empty glass vaguely, then suddenly concentrating hard on it, his eyes scrutinizing, his drink was once again half filled with Coke.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she slapped his wrist, "You can't do that- isn't that, I don't know, stealing?"

He scowled, "Theoretically, no"

She raised her eyebrows, "But technically yes", Bonnie said, then with his gaze heavy on her, she laughed, realising how old she sounded.

His grin widened, and he shook his head, "You really don't play around with magic, do you?"

"Magic isn't a game", she shrugged, her laugh having faded.

Something caught Luka and he leaned closer, grabbing her hands animatedly and unsettling her slightly, "You don't get it Bonnie, we have been given this gift, and whether we like it or not, it's always gonna be with us", he pursed his lips smugly, "so why not have fun with it every now and again".

"I don't know", Bonnie sighed, "it hasn't always done my family any good".

Luka nodded, his eyes centering down on his glass once again and just as the drink had appeared, it was gone, "I understand that", he smiled again, this time, softer.

Bonnie squeezed his hands, "Thank you", she said, hearing a familiar voice in distant tones approaching her, and turning round in her seat to get a better view of its source. Bonnie dropped Luka's hand quickly, sitting up straight and swivelling round to face him once again.

It had been a week since the evening at the Grill, when she had unintentionally exchanged Jeremy for a conversation with Luka- and since then, he had been uncomfortably evasive with her. And really, she wanted to apologise for the way she had bailed out on him but that would mean acknowledging that they had been hoping to spend the evening together, and that would mean acknowledging that they had been on a date. Bonnie. And Elena's brother.

Bonnie kept her eyes down as Jeremy and Jenna made their way into the Grill, Jenna departing towards Alaric at the bar, and Jeremy making his way towards the table opposite.-

_Shit, _Bonnie thought.


	2. Something Found

_Something found:_

Luka was talking, telling her the story of his discovery- discovering what he was- or something she was sure she had heard before. It was becoming a struggle for her to link the moving of his lips with plausible words and her mind kept wandering into foreign territory- Jeremy. It was completely reasonable for this to be so however, she had hurt him and wanted to apologise. But that didn't explain her incessant want to know what he was thinking, what he was doing, to turn her head and see if he still sat on the table to the right of her. Had he ordered his Sprite yet? And yes, it was always Sprite.

"Bonnie?", she glanced upwards to find Luka's eyes, boring into her own with concern and blinked.

"Sorry?", she mumbled.

Luka smiled, the soft smile that meant something else and dismissed it, "Forget it", he said, and bit into his burger. Bonnie quickly glanced sideways, her eyes flicking towards Jeremy as their eyes met for a short second, her heart sped and she turned back to her plate instantly.

He had been watching her.

She became uncomfortable immediately, shifting in her seat for a soothing spot but her mind always willing her to look again, _just to check, maybe he had left by now, if she turned for him again, maybe he'd be gone._

Bonnie gave in and glanced again, as Jeremy sat drinking his Sprite and checking his watch, somehow her eyes defied her, refusing to move until he too, was staring her way. She kept her gaze fixed on him, watching his mouth part slightly over his straw and his eyes striking fleeting gazes from his drink to where a group of guys were playing pool. Suddenly they were all over her again, studying her scrumptiously with that 'distressed look' the one that told her everything about him, every pain, every ache and every memory.

With a great feeling of overwhelm, Bonnie cut the gaze, letting out short, quick breaths and realising she hadn't been breathing at all.

"You okay, Bonnie?" Luka frowned, reaching over to touch her hand gently.

She turned again to find Jeremy's eyes. His watch fleeted from the binding of her hand with Luka's back up towards her face, its intensity decreased and then finishing his drink, Jeremy stood up and left the table.

Bonnie nodded vaguely, watching him back out through the doors of the Grill and into the streets, "I'll be back in a second".

Luka seemed surprise, "Where are you going?"

"Um, the ladies", Bonnie said quickly, grabbing her coat from beside her and following Jeremy out into the open air.


	3. Something Misplaced

_Something misplaced:_

Bonnie quickened her pace when she found the pavement bare, jogging round the corner towards the car park to find Jeremy, walking towards his car and jangling his keys around his finger.

"Jeremy!", she called after him, as he turned around to face her, startled. Bonnie closed the gap between them and clung onto her fingers uneasily as she watched Jeremy registering her presence.

"Bonnie", he breathed, without hesitation.

Silence washed between them as she conjured up a possible reason for her appearance.

_This wasn't supposed to be like this_, she thought.

"I just…wanted to talk to you"

Jeremy smiled reluctantly, "You couldn't wait until tomorrow".

Bonnie paused, stuttering over her words, "Well, yes, I guess I could have".

He let her words rest between them for a while, observing her face, his eyes blinking into her own as she could see his brain ticking over.

"What is it, Bonnie?", He said.

_Yeah, Bonnie. What is it? _Now she just felt stupid.

"Let me guess, you came to apologise", Jeremy said after some time, "for last week", he grinned.

She frowned, "I thought you were annoyed with me"

He shrugged, "Why would I be?"

"Because", she hesitated, "back there, you were all- I don't know- you've been avoiding me".

"Come on Bonnie, we were hardly inseparable before", Jeremy folded his arms against the wind.

She nodded, biting her lip hard and trying to work out exactly what was going on and how she felt about it. He was acting weird, and if it wasn't him- it was her.

"So that's it?", Bonnie tried to compose herself, pretend she wasn't in the least effected by his evasiveness.

"Unless there was something else?"

Bonnie swallowed, "Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry Jeremy, I shouldn't have ignored you like that".

Jeremy nodded politely, as if she were a stranger he had only met hours before, "I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye", he accepted.

Bonnie waited, she waited for him to say something. Suggest something, maybe ask her to see a movie; she wanted him to say something normal, something that would make her blush secretly and then question herself for doing so. Instead, he stood there solidly, his hands in his pockets and his dark hair battling the breeze. It was uncomfortable and she hated it.

"And I don't think Luka would appreciate it either", he started, his voice so quiet, so light and simple that she almost missed it.

"What?", Bonnie blurted.

"Your date", he said.

"Right", she nodded as if she hadn't truly forgotten and let her hands rest by her side. Jeremy ducked his head at her once, a half-smile forming on his lips which faded within an instant and left them both, staring at one another, as if something had been lost, or maybe just _misplaced_ between them.

It was just a brief second, but as Bonnie turned to retrace her steps back into the Grill, she saw it. She saw his eyes turning duller, his lashes lowering and something inside of him that she recognised, something she had seen in him before, something that always made her want to reach out for him; it was _hurt_.

And this time, _she_ had caused it.

**I know there hasn't been much positive Beremy interaction yet but I will get some in for the next few chapters, tell me what you think :') still wondering what direction to take it in!**


	4. Something Seen

**Have a look at my Beremy utube video, uploaded today :') cmnt + rate, http: .com/watch?v=znpVx2OIzsQ its under my youtube pen xD**

_Something Seen:_

Bonnie sat at her desk, struggling to finish the Philosophy assignment which was due in the next day. A combination of her frequent dates with Luka and her troubled mind had prevented her from completing any kind of potential task. That ranging from her assignments, tidying her room and contacting Elena or Caroline. Everything was rushing by her; minutes, hours, days and some days she found herself sitting on her porch, wondering how darkness had caught her so quickly and what- or who- had drawn her mind away from reality. Then she would remember, and tell herself to forget.

"Bonnie!", She spun around to see Caroline jogging lightly up towards her, her eyes bright and her blonde hair swinging about her, "Where have you been?"

They hugged briefly as Bonnie tried to think up an excuse for her absence from school for the past two days, "I just needed some days off, sorry for not calling you back".

Caroline wasn't satisfied, "Well, what have you been doing?", then her eyebrows raised and a light smirk adopted the corners of her mouth, "Luka?".

Bonnie shoved her, "No", she insisted trying to hide her blush by heading towards the school building, "sleeping, working, normal things".

"Normal things?", Caroline scowled, "we don't get to do _normal things_"

"Exactly, you should try it some time", Bonnie told her, noticing Luka amidst a conversation with his father outside the school gates. His father was angry, pointing fingers at Luka and then back, towards the school, towards a point which was unknown until he turned, turned his head to stare at Bonnie. His eyes razor sharp like needles splintering her gaze and then his expression lifted; he smiled politely, almost _too_ politely, and looked back towards his son.

"You coming to class?", Caroline said from a distance as Bonnie turned back to face her, feeling slightly unsteady and retracing Caroline's footsteps inside.

**Sorry it's so short, am currently writing the next, so far they're much longer :')**


	5. Something Unexpected

_Something Unexpected:_

Bonnie sat down at the Gilbert's dining table for the first time in over a week. Gradually, she had watched her best friend, Elena, detangle herself from the web of their friendship and all other relationships she had formed, even Stefan had felt somewhat detached at times. Everyone knew why; Elena was scared for the people she loved, scared that they would be hurt at the hands of her safety, scared that Klaus would soon be following their blood trails as well as her own.

It was possible, but Bonnie didn't want to think like that- her own protection meant nothing if Elena too, was in danger.

So in a bid to normalise the situation, Stefan had taken it upon himself to organise an evening at the Gilbert's full of _normal_, _pleasant_ and _trivial_ things that 'under no circumstances related to Klaus or Katherine'

"So today's all about making cakes and sausage rolls right? Rather than contemplating the less important matter of our fast approaching deaths?", Damon stared vacantly around at the snacks covering the table and blew an air bubble with his mouth.

"Damon-", Caroline gritted her teeth.

"What?", he rolled his eyes, and then smirked to himself slightly, "No wait, _Stefanie_ had the sausage rolls ready-made"

Bonnie stood up from the table, staring out into the hallway where Stefan and Elena talked quietly, Elena pushing her hair away from her face in despondency. Then, turning back once to glance towards Caroline and Damon, she headed upstairs towards the bathroom, her head feeling crowded by the voices surrounding her.

Bonnie tiptoed along the upstairs of the house, retracing steps she had taken before, not so long ago in fact. When Elena had been held captive by Rose and eventually Klaus, Bonnie had spent almost a day with Jeremy, in his room, talking. She had told him things, and he had seen things that she had shared with no one else. And yet there was so much more, so much she still wanted to say.

His door was open and she would have to pass it to reach the bathroom.

_Shit, shit, shit._

For a moment, she paused, manoeuvring her feet back around to scarper back down the steps and relieve herself of the approaching confrontation, but the truth was: she really did need to pee.

With a breath, and her eyes focused down on the wooden floor beneath her feet, Bonnie attempted at walking solidly past the door but her eyes defied her, and without approval, she found her head turning to glance in. And she found him. Lying on his bed, his hands like a pillow for his head and his eyes shut against the lamplight beside his bed. She digested the biceps peaking out from the sleeve of his t shirt, and the tanned line of skin on display between his boxer line and his tee.

In a disarray of skin, biceps, tan and dark hair, Bonnie walked blindly in the direction of the bathroom, her eyes focused on Jeremy until her head had collided with the door frame, and she fell backwards, backwards into the trap of gravity, backwards into the arms of air which would not support her.

And then she was on the floor, dazed and disillusioned.

"Bonnie?", she turned, gradually, to find Jeremy, staring down at her, his eyes tired from sleep and his hair unkempt.

"Hi", she mumbled.

**Keep forgetting to say thankyou for all the reviews xD much much appreciated, i love hearing from you! tell me what you think :')**


	6. Something Fixed

_Something Fixed:_

"Bonnie?", Jeremy repeated, the concern in his voice increasing as it drew closer to her and then finally, he was pulling himself from the bed, bewildered.

She clutched her forehead which throbbed outrageously, and forced herself to sit up as much as it pained her.

"Hey", Jeremy whispered, a light grin formed on his face as he watched her regaining awareness, "what happened here?"

Bonnie mumbled something inaudible, still, soothing her head.

"What was you doing?", Jeremy allowed himself to laugh momentarily and then held back, "playing baseball with your forehead?"

Bonnie shoved his shoulder and then shrugged inwardly, "I didn't know you were in here".

She watched as he put two and two together in his head, his eyes firing around for a brief moment and then meeting hers. She hadn't expected him, but when she spotted him, asleep, unaware, she had lost control of herself and bumped into the wall.

They were sitting so close, and it was only now that silence had caught up with them, Jeremy kneeling by her side, that she realized how simple it would be to brush the hair from his eyes or to straighten out the sleeve of his t shirt.

Feeling the intensity of his glare burning the surfaces of her eyes, Bonnie rubbed her head again, quickly.

"It hurts?", Jeremy asked and she half shrugged, half nodded, "let me see".

Reluctantly, she let her hand fall to her lap, allowing him to inspect and observe her condition.

Firstly, he pushed the hair away from her forehead with the smooth of his palm and fingertips, his gaze slowly falling to hers, as if expecting a reaction. She felt something inside her shift.

Then, he ran his thumb, with great precision and care, softly against the bump which had formed beneath her skin. His fingers lingered there for a while, drawing circles around Bonnie's bruise and his eyes studying her as if she were a faulty piece of art, something he was intent on fixing. Her head pained now, but not from her collision, no, it was his touch and the sensation of skin against skin, the feather light caressing of his thumb. Bonnie inhaled quickly, uncomfortable with the thoughts traveling through her mind and the intensity of his glare.

Jeremy dropped his hand, and grinned softly, "Nothing serious, just a little bump"

Bonnie nodded, unsure as to whether she was capable of words anymore. She tried some out in her mouth, but the wrong ones escaped "We're okay, aren't we Jer?"

He flinched slightly, as if the past few weeks had all come back to him at once, "Yeah", he said, nodding, "we are"

She grinned, brightening at the sight of Jeremy's face; a touch of sunlight lighting it up when he smiled. And sometimes, she needed that sunlight to compensate for all the darkness around her.

"So", Bonnie slapped her palms against her kneecaps, "what are you doing up here?"

Jeremy shrugged, pushing himself back off his knees and onto the floor, his legs outstretched. Bonnie felt his knee lightly grazing the back of her arm and bit her lip.

"If you're worried about Elena", Bonnie began, feeling a pang of sympathy, "she's just scared, she's going to be okay"

Jeremy shook his head, staring intently at the ground below him, "It's not that"

"Then what?", Bonnie questioned, craning her neck in order to meet his downcast stare.

He looked up to meet her, "Damon and Caroline need to see you", he hesitated and then shook his head solemnly, studying her face carefully, "we better go downstairs".

**Note**: **I realize this is moving further and further away from the plot following The Sacrifice and am not sure whether to stick with my plot or follow the route of TVD. Any preferences? Your reviews are amazing :') thank you all!**


	7. Something Planted

_Something Planted:_

Bonnie raised her eyebrows incredulously, "are you guys serious?"

"No, we just thought this would be a hilarious practical joke", Damon said sarcastically, his words blunt and unforgiving.

"So you think Luka's in legion with Klaus?', she repeated, unable to envisage the pairing in her head.

"I know what I heard, Bonnie", Caroline said softly.

"Why would we make this up, Bonnie?", Jeremy's voice filtered gently through her ears, husky and broken from his lengthy silence.

"I don't know, you tell me", Bonnie whipped her head back to glare at him, and Jeremy tried to project his honesty through his eyes, widening them earnestly.

"For God's sake Bonnie!", Damon slammed his fists down on the kitchen counter, his face streaked with anger.

"You don't know him the way I do", Bonnie swallowed, shaken from Damon's eruption, her voice almost became a plead, "he wouldn't do that to me, witches aren't like vampires, we don't betray our own".

"Bullshit, Bonnie!", Damon sneered.

"Even if you were right", Bonnie began nervously, maybe she knew, maybe she did believe and maybe that was why her heart was dancing with her head, "what could I even do about it?".

"You'd just be our little detective", Damon smirked.

"If you want out, you don't have to do this Bonn", Caroline told her sincerely.

Damon weighed it up, "Well-", he raised an eyebrow, "debatable".

"Out of what?", Bonnie snapped, "I'm not going to play your game- not with Luka".

Jeremy stepped forward, appearing beside Bonnie like a shadow, "Luka's playing the game, Bonnie", he was frustrated, a soft vein pulsed on the arch of his neck, "_we_ can see it, why can't you?"

She felt her chest heaving, she was panting and her shirt felt tight around every crevice of her body. Bonnie felt sick. The idea that Luka; her Luka was some kind of mole was ridiculous, she couldn't believe it because it had no realms of possibility. They had planted a growing seed into her mind, and Bonnie had no power but to let it grow and wait while the seed settled tough roots inside of her. Spreading like a disease, down, down towards her heart.

"I'm going", Bonnie tugged at the corner of her shirt to release the pressure on her chest and brushed past Jeremy.

He caught onto her wrist quickly, his hands tight around her veins yet somehow, comforting.

"Bonnie", he said her name once, quietly, whilst his eyes dug deep into her own, leaving gaping spade-shaped holes inside of her where her inner turmoil lay.

"Let go of me", Bonnie shook Jeremy from her, cutting their gaze sharply because she knew it had told him everything.

**I know it's been a while, but I have been so busy lately with work + the like D: but now we have our five week TVD absence I'll probably be writing more. Thanks for the lovely reviews :D **

**Just in advance: the next Chapter will follow on from 'By the light of the moon' because obviously, The Sacrifice was amazing for Beremy and I want to incorporate that (: tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	8. Something Broken

**This took me a while (**_its the longest chapt._**) which is why I haven't updated, but I hope you enjoy this. It's set after ****The Sacrifice**** instead of ****By The Light**** because I thought the Bonnie/Luka storyline has gotten much more complex and I wasn't entirely sure of where TVD are going with it. **

**Thanks for your reviews again (: , I think this will be the penultimate chapter.**

_Something Broken:_

Shifting sporadically from foot to foot, Bonnie waited impatiently outside the front door, persistent despite the silence seeping through the letterbox in front of her. She had been waiting for ten minutes now, and maybe as a consequence of her witch instinct, she knew not to leave, it wasn't finished yet.

There was a sharp turn of a lock from the other side, then the sound of metal against metal, and then he appeared, flushed, caught off guard, Luka.

"Bonnie", he said through a stiff grin, his head flashing back towards the empty corridor and then straight at Bonnie, uneasy.

"Are you busy?", She shrugged, glancing past his shoulder and into the unfamiliar walls of Luka's house, a clinical, humourless place. There was nothing personal about it, nothing that told its visitor a story of its inhabitants or displayed any snapshots from the past, a memory tucked inside a frame. _He hadn't been there long_, Bonnie justified.

Luka's grin widened, "Not at all".

"Okay", she whispered, powerless to the smile projecting itself across her face. She allowed herself to be led inside, mentally assuring herself that her mind was clear; she had nothing to be afraid of. However, at moments, she would catch her eyes wandering, diverting past Luka and towards inanimate objects that seemed out of place, or didn't quite fit in her head. Once her paranoia passed though, she would understand that they were innocent.

"I was thinking", Luka began once they were seated inside the living room, a dark, dimly lit room which no daylight could break through, "the last time you channelled through me, we almost died, right?"

Bonnie nodded, sighing with guilt.

"I was thinking", he repeated, "maybe we should, I don't know, try something", he seemed reluctant to commit to his suggestion, "then you know, maybe next time it'll work out".

_That was a lot of maybe's_, Bonnie thought. Her eye caught the backdoor which led towards another exit, it was unhinged, swinging open as if a soul had only just passed through it.

"I want to help you Bonnie", he reassured, his kind eyes passing waves across her, as he reached out his arm to rest it on her knee. His palm was hot above her skin, "it'll mean we'll always be close, even when we're apart", Luka said, his shyness preventing him from staring at Bonnie fully in the eyes. Not the way Jeremy had a week before. The image of Jeremy; his pain beneath the halo of a glow which surrounded him. The physical pain of Katherine's bite had been unbearable for him, and before it had even healed, an emotional pain had entered and reopened his wound until it was raw and rippling.

"I know how much you want to be strong again, Bonnie", Luka's warm breath tickled her face and she thought about the truth behind his words. Bonnie wanted to be strong again more than anything; the weakness and fragility that had slid comfortably into her everyday life was spreading rapidly. Sometimes she'd wake from a sleeping state, frightened and confused as to how it had overcome her. Other times, she'd momentarily forget dates or words mid-sentence; small, insignificant occurrences maybe, but it was all down to her magical weakness. Slowly, she was slipping away, and at some point the loss wouldn't just be the magic, no, it would be everything. Already, she had failed to save her friends from harm, soon, it would be herself.

Bonnie bit her lip, "What do we have to do?"

"It's just a simple spell", he began. Bonnie frowned. For the spell to cause such a defying bond, surely it had to be something lengthy and complex? And after all, they had already channelled, surely there was no stronger bond than that?

"Not many of us know about it", he said, "it originates from way back; I'm talking our great, great, great ancestors".

"Wow", Bonnie smiled out her uncertainty, "but we already…"

Luka nestled back into his seat, as if preparing to digest a complex novel, "Channelled, yeah, I suspected you'd say that", his face was reassuring, nothing bad could come of such a _face_, "there are limitations with channelling", he felt for his dog-tag around his neck as an example.

"Oh, right", she felt desperately naïve when it came to her knowledge against Luka's, as if he had lived centuries before her, and seen things she couldn't begin to envisage.

"I might need your bracelet", Luka said quietly.

Bonnie frowned, "What for?"

She tried to make eye contact with him, force him to meet her perplexity but instead his eyes surveyed the room; occupied by a presence in the atmosphere only visible to him.

"The bracelet still represents a part of you", Luka told her, finally finding her face with his gaze, "if our bond is going to be more powerful than it is now, the spell needs more foundations, more elements to it", his brows furrowed, "you trust me, don't you?"

Bonnie felt her wrist briefly, and paused. It didn't make sense, the numbers didn't add up. The length of time it had taken him to reach the door, the backdoor still swinging from a previous escape, his uneasiness and his need for a bracelet which had a direct link to her powers.

She couldn't just ignore her instinct, and discard the signs which were all pointing towards a similar outcome. And maybe it was just the others; their words of supposed wisdom had made her cautious and shifty, and maybe a part of her had visited Luka with the sole purpose of finding him guilty. But she didn't want to, not really, and now that her doubts were multiplying, she wanted rid of them. So she planned an exit; she hated the mistrust that was rapidly forming barriers between them.

"I have to go", Bonnie said slowly, "I've just realised, I needed to be at Elena's twenty minutes ago", she breathed a nervous smile.

"What about the spell?", Luka seemed hurt. Bonnie had a way of hurting people.

"I'm sorry Luka", she said, and she meant it, "I'll come back", and a part of her meant that too. She _would_ come back when she had reasoned with her doubts.

"But I'm doing this for you, Bonnie", his voice moved an octave lower, and his tone became slightly too demanding, too desperate and tense. His eyes pierced her and unsettled her and forced her to re asses the affection that still clung to her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go", she breathed, standing up quickly.

"Bonnie", he caught her wrist, his fingers tangling themselves urgently around her bracelet until they pushed and squeezed her skin between the material.

"Luka", her heart was driving adrenaline and fear around her, and her words were meek and small beneath the weight of Luka's desire, "you're hurting me".

He fumbled around for something in his pocket, still, one hand trapping her arm and crushing her silent protests. It was his phone.

"What are you doing?", Bonnie breathed, "let me go, please, Luka, what are you doing?"

Words, spells and escapes ran through her head but every possible route out of the situation led to someone getting hurt. She didn't want that; somehow, Bonnie knew this wasn't what Luka wanted. Any spell would take too much time, he would suss her out within seconds.

"I'll scream", Bonnie stuttered, "I'll scream if you don't let me go".

There was silence, and all she could hear was the loud, painful breaths leaving her lungs.

"It's time", Luka said solidly, hanging up a moment later and letting the phone drop.

"Time for what?", Bonnie cried, her mind running wild with possible outcomes. Death. Torture. She had run right into the trap they had been planning all along. Willingly she had arranged her own death and the foreseeable death of the people she loved. Jeremy had told her this would happen, they all had.

"Klaus", Luka said, his expression dead and distasteful, "we need the powers of a Bennett witch", his eyes brightened, "he has plans for us".

At his name, without thinking, without even taking a breath, Bonnie did something she would never condone in normal circumstances. She spat at Luka, full and whole-heartedly, she spat in his eye and let it blind and unhinge him as he stumbled backwards. His grip lost her and Bonnie felt her legs taking hold and carrying her out through the house, her head still back in the living room with Luka but her heart determined and pumping a certain tenacity that could swipe anything that obstructed her.

She screamed and cried until she reached her car and turned the engine.

She screamed and cried until she reached the Gilbert household.

**As the next chapter will possibly be the last, there will be an unhealthy amount of Bonnie/Jeremy interaction of course ;) please review, am interested to hear what you think! **


	9. Something

**Okay so this is the final chapter, I really hope you like it, took me a while (: it's so overloaded with Beremy it's ridiculous! Review if you like, thanks for all your previous reviews, every one has made me smile.**

_Something:_

Jeremy found Bonnie in his room, legs folded into her, supported by her arms.

He paused in the doorway, halted by the sad girl sitting in the hidden crevice of his bedroom, although despite the despair distorting her features, she was still so incredibly beautiful to him.

Silence was everywhere, it fell between and around them, and it made them wonder where the words had gone. But for now, the silence was all that felt right,

She was upset, Jeremy hated it. She had been betrayed in a way that had scared her and distorted her sense of trust and all that what was good in the world. Jeremy wanted to wipe Luka from the face of the earth; swipe him from her memory and from ever making Bonnie look the way she did right then.

He shut the door behind him, striding towards her and kneeling in front of her, forcing her to meet his eyes and nothing else. He hoped she could trust him, if anyone.

"I didn't know where else to go", Bonnie's eyes bulged heavily with tears, she refused to let them go, even though crying was all she could think to do.

Jeremy brought his hand to her cheek, just as he had done once before, after she had fallen by his bedroom. He stroked her cheek with his fingers gently, his eyes showering love down toward her. This time, there was no bruise to soothe, no, the pain was deeper, more damaging, and Jeremy knew it would take more to heal it.

"Everything was a lie Jeremy, and I wouldn't listen to the truth", she sniffed, hugging her arms and resting her head on Jeremy's outstretched hand.

"He can't hurt you anymore", Jeremy soothed, and painting strokes about the side of Bonnie's face as wet eyes watched his face for an explanation.

"What does that mean?", She sniffed, allowing Jeremy to wipe her nose-which was running miles- with his sleeve; a gesture she didn't think to register until hours later when his affection was all she could dream about.

"Damon and Stefan- they're sorting it", he spoke cautiously, tentatively, waiting for each word to set sail before he let another go.

Bonnie frowned, "But I only just got here- how can they have-?"

Jeremy sighed, his eyes dropping to his hands, "They were waiting by Luka's house, we knew where you were headed so we…they kept an eye"

A large part of Bonnie wanted to shout at him, reprimand and slain them all for spying and disrespecting her privacy and ability to look after herself. She could have shrugged his hand from the nape of her neck, and no matter how much his presence left her weaker than any spell had done before, she could have walked out right then if the frustration inside her was anything to go by. But she didn't. She had walked away from Jeremy too many times before.

He could see the restraint in Bonnie's eyes, the desire to unleash her irritation at his ongoing need to save her was steadily being controlled, but he could see it, and he raised his mouth sympathetically in a bid to keep it at bay.

"I'm so sorry", Bonnie found her words amongst the image of Luka's hands around her wrists, _they pushed and squeezed her skin between the material, _"I was selfish, I put everyone in danger because I thought I'd finally found someone", she broke into hearty sobs which tore through her chest, "who understood me".

Jeremy swallowed, Bonnie's distress paining him more than he could control. He wanted to pull her tight until they were one being, one bundle of safety and trust.

He curled a strand of hair around her ear to bring her hidden face into view, "You weren't to know, you were tricked Bonnie", his voice was harsh and demanding because he needed her to know, "this isn't your fault".

"Why-", Bonnie caught her breath, "why are you being so nice to me?", she shifted away from his wandering hands which were intent on comforting every inch of her face, every stretch of skin that Luka may have touched, "I've been such a bitch, Jeremy," she shook her head at the memory, _**that's a chance I was willing to take**_, he had said.

"You put your heart out there for me", these words she had forced away were back again, like reoccurring nightmares, "and I…I was such a bitch", _**I didn't want you to get hurt**_, Bonnie dropped her head into her hands so that just for a moment, she didn't have to feel anything at all.

_He loved her_, but he understood now, he would have to let her go.

* * *

Three days later was a Wednesday, and Bonnie had been staying with the Gilbert's since the night Luka had traded her in, since he had wound his way so close to her heart and left puncture holes in his absence. Forgetting Luka had been easier than she expected. Jeremy was intent on dousing her with sweet smiles and laughs, spending hours of the day telling her stories and giving her his undivided attention. In those three days he had become cemented in her veins, and she had realized that her reluctance to go back home was less to do with her fear of the unknown than it was to do with the electric pull she felt towards him.

The only problem was that suddenly it was eight years ago; she was nine, and he was eight, he would amuse her whilst she laughed in the knowledge that he was young, naïve and uninformed.

He didn't look at her the way he had done only days before; as if he was restraining the urge to tear away at her clothes and finger every patch of her body, instead he looked at her politely from a distance, _kindly_, _too_ kindly. And sometimes she would hold his gaze, finding her eyes lingering over his mouth with a certain curiosity, but it wasn't long before he smiled and turned from her.

Wednesday and they were sitting in the living room watching one of the Shrek films; which one, they didn't know, but most of the movie was being overshadowed by their childish taunts and swipes at one another.

"This is terrible", Bonnie muttered.

"You picked it", Jeremy said, drawing his eye away from the TV to glance at her. His eyes examined the length of her face in one motion and he blinked quickly. He had told himself that he would give her space, and eventually, let her go but he still found his eyes all over her at unexpected moments.

"It was the only PG movie I could find", she teased, shrugging.

He couldn't help but grin and nudge her in the stomach, "Shut up", he said, "technically there's only 10 months between us anyway".

Bonnie snorted, "Right so your 16 and three quarters then, do they have that down on your license too?"

"That's enough", he was laughing, a sweet, heart-felt laugh that made her insides shift a little when he sat up, grabbed her shoulders and wrestled her to the floor, "I can still take you Bonnie", he dusted his hands off and sat back down on the sofa proudly.

She could feel the imprints of where his hands had laid themselves on her shoulders still, and even though she was laughing outrageously, she could easily have cried, or screamed, or both. Bonnie remembered how he had wiped her nose with his sleeve three nights before. To a witness, it would have been hideous, but her heart burst because of it, the lengths he would travel to make her better, the things he would do simply because he cared. She couldn't imagine _that_ Jeremy coming back to her.

Bonnie remembered the way he had touched her that night, so carefully and delicately, gradually erasing Luka's face from her memory.

Maybe it was her recognition of all the little things he had done that night, or maybe it was the soft chuckle he made watching Shrek whilst she gazed at him from the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie said, frowning.

He nodded, eyes still focused on Donkey transforming into an elegant, white horse.

"Jeremy", she said quickly in a bid to catch his attention, then leaning forward onto the sofa in front of her, she pinched his leg.

He sat up scowling, "What?", he moved his leg away from her reach.

Bonnie swallowed and plucked out some words individually, moving herself back onto the sofa, "What's changed- between us, I mean?"

He pursed his lips and glanced away from her momentarily, "What do you mean?"

"Until a couple of days ago, it was different, _you_ were different", she paused, willing the words back into her mouth, a place they couldn't do any harm, "and now it's like, we're just", she bit her lip, "…friends".

Jeremy had had a feeling this was going to happen. The 'give space and let go' theory would only work if Bonnie herself, gave consent, "Isn't that what you wanted?", he asked, and he knew it wasn't.

"I didn't know what I wanted", she told him quietly.

He turned inwards to face her completely, his voice was gentle, "Luka hurt you…_badly_ and I didn't want to make it any worse, I thought staying away was for the best".

She shook her head slowly, "You don't have to stay away".

They were close enough for her to study each one of his eyes perfectly, the hazel brown glow of them between his lashes, they're doe-like shapes. The silence was unbearable, the hairs on Bonnie's arms stood up, razor sharp and she waited through the stillness of the room for him to understand. To understand that _he_ was all she wanted.

"What are you saying?", his voice was almost a hush now, and his fingers tingled in a desire to touch her skin.

"I'm running out of reasons to push you away, Jer", she smiled weakly, "and I don't think I _can_ do it anymore"

"Then don't", Jeremy breathed.

Within a second Bonnie had got up from the sofa, pushing herself towards him, one leg sliding over him until she was sat on his lap, his hands holding her waist and her fingers stretched evenly through his hair.

Then she was kissing him, and his arms were around her, pulling her down onto his chest and unsteadying her balance until she was laughing through kisses and he was lifting her down, onto the sofa, her head gently hitting the arm.

His hand slid over her jaw, while the other supported him, stopping him from crashing down on top of her and he pulled at her lips with the lust that he had been storing ever since the Masquerade Ball.

Bonnie felt his fingers rushing over her skin, up her shirt and through her hair and the adrenaline pulsing through them, and then he had pulled away from her, his head bobbing above hers.

"Bonnie", he caught his breath and watched her with sincere eyes, stroking the side of her face, "no one's going to hurt you like he did, I won't let it happen", he whispered.

She pushed his hair back away from his eyes, stretching up to spread kisses on his cheek and his forehead, then rest back down in the arms of the sofa, "_I love you, Jer_", and she was honest with herself for the first time in a while, "_I always have_"

And then they were both smiling uncontrollably, because _**something **_now passed through every inch of their entwined bodies, and they were never going to let it go.

* * *

THE END

**I'm probably going to do a Jeremy/Bonnie one shot when TVD comes back and we have more juice. But thanks again for reading :D**


End file.
